After The Lucifractor
by blackandblue13
Summary: After Stern used the Lucifractor, what happened? What's going to happen afterwards? Where are Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse? More importantly, what happened to Stern? Little Rorica, if Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Jesse come back then there will be Bennica and Etharah. K and maybe some T.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N.) Hi everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't be too mean. Just so you know, the recap is from memory sine I don't remember exactly what happened at the end of The Date To End All Dates. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters. If I did, Benny and Erica would be together. **

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Run!" Ethan yelled. The group ran as fast as they could without using any supernatural powers. Stern cackled evilly as he stared into the Lucifractor. He knew the four would never get away in time. _

_"Okay," Anastasia said, "We should be safe up here."_

_Suddenly, it was as if Stern had heard her words. An explosion of purple light covered the whole town of Whitechapel. _

_"Man, I wish Ethan could've seen that." Rory said casually. The two girls looked at him weirdly but quickly rolled their eyes and turned away and a gust of wind followed. Anastasia had flown away, and Erica followed, only to be followed by Rory. _

* * *

_The next day..._

"Most of the towns reporters seen to claim that at least a quarter of Whitechapel's population has mysteriously disappeared after last night's odd 'light show.' More to come after the break" the reporter said.

Mrs. Weir sighed as she turned off the television. Benny had not come home last night, and she hasn't heard anything from him or any of his friends. It was very unlike Benny to not come home after something odd was happening in this town.

He obviously wasn't staying the night at Ethan's house, otherwise she would've heard something from his parents. When the Morgans called earlier today, she lied and said that Ethan and Benny came home late last night while she was asleep and didn't find out until today.

"Come on Evelyn," she told herself as she paced around the living room, "I just need to know what happened."

None of her spell books gave her an answer either. No long-distance telepathy charms, locator spells, or all-knowing potions. She just wished that she could get an answer. Suddenly, somebody knew what Evelyn was thinking, there was a knock on her door. As she opened the door, she saw Jane, Erica, and Rory standing in front of her.

"Hi Mrs. Weir." Jane said, "My parents need you to babysit since Sarah never answered the phone."

"How come Sarah didn't answer the phone?" Mrs. Weir asked, "Oh, please come in."

Jane, Erica, and Rory stepped inside and sat on the sofa. Mrs. Weir closed the door and sat on the chair next to them.

"Now, why didn't Sarah answer the phone?" Mrs. Weir asked. Jane's expression turned blank, but Erica spoke up.

"Last night Stern used the Lucifractor." She answered quickly.

"Then how on Earth are you Rory still alive?" Mrs. Weir asked, completely surprised.

"This girl from the Council, Anastasia, took us to the edge of town and right after we got there, there was this huge explosion! It sounded like PFSHSHSHSH but it looked more like WHOOHOOSH and it was all purple! And huge! And scary! And I wanted to take a picture of it, but I dropped my phone when we were running away..." Rory explained in a wild manner.

Mrs. Weir and Jane looked at him weirdly. But Erica wasn't paying attention. She was just playing on her phone.

"So where did the Anastasia girl go?" Jane asked.

"She said that she was going to another town to warn the other vampires in case Stern went there. But Stern said that the vampires stole Whitechapel away from his ancestors so I don't think Anastasia needed to go to the other town." Rory explained.

"Maybe she just left so she wouldn't have to see Stern again." Jane guessed. Rory shrugged and Mrs. Weir began to talk.

"Have you heard anything from Ethan or Benny?" Mrs. Weir asked. Rory shook his head and Mrs. Weir started to look worried.

"Erica, have you heard anything from Sarah? Or Jesse?" Mrs. Weir asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Erica asked as she looked up from her phone. She had been staring at the screen for almost 5 minutes.

"Oh, Erica! You're never going to see your reflection no matter how long you stare at your phone!" Mrs. Weir exclaimed, "I asked if you heard anything from Sarah or Jesse."

"Oh... Um... Not Sarah or Jesse but..." Erica trailed off.

"But what?" Rory asked eagerly.

"Don't freak out but... It was Benny." Erica finished. Everyone gasped.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! What's gonna happen next? Only I know! I will update as soon as I can before Friday! And later I'll tell you what's so important about Friday. No, it does not have to do with food or the song. Actually it does, but that's not the reason that it's so important! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading-**

**blackandblue13**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.) I'm back! It takes a really long time to interview people after the Stanley Cup... Anyways I imagined Erica having an iPhone because it has a kinda big screen. And on the show I'm pretty sure that Benny has an iPhone. Or at least it looks like it. Potato. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the characters in it. Or the Apple company. Or the Stanley Cup. Or a potato. Actually, I own a potato, just not the company that I bought it from. I don't own the potato company. **

_Recap:_

_"Oh... Um... Not Sarah or Jesse but..." Erica trailed off. _

_"But what?" Rory asked eagerly. _

_"Don't freak out but... It was Benny." Erica finished. Everyone gasped. _

…...

"But... How?" Rory asked.

"Technically, it was more gibberish than actual words." Erica said.

"Gibberish is a language? Lets go to Gibber! **(1)**"

Rory exclaimed. Mrs. Weir shook her head slowly, Erica rolled her eyes, and Jane put her hand on her forehead **(2)**.

"Ok... So what did the text say?" Jane asked.

" 'Eahtn $ me are sfae, Sraah Jssee felw aawy. S'e palm. Dot Quirrell **(3) **yak 3 grumpy. lots latter' " Erica recited. Everyone except for Mrs. Weir was confused.

"I know what he's saying, I'll explain. For most of this message, Benny scrambled the words." Mrs. Weir started, "According to research **(4)**, if you have the first and last letters of a word in the right place, you can have the rest of the letters in the word completely scrambled and your mind would read the word just fine." Mrs Weir smiled, "It's a little code Benny and I use. The dollar sign and 'at' symbol mean that he missed the 'and' sign while typing this. As for the rest of the message, he just completely messed up on his texting." Mrs. Weir explained. The kids were shocked at how easily Mrs. Weir could de-code Benny's message.

"Can I try to unscramble it?" Jane offered. Mrs. Weir nodded and handed her the phone.

"Hey! Don't get any scratches on that phone!" Erica said, "I just got it."

"Ok... 'Ethan & me are safe, Sarah & Jesse flew away. E's plan. Don't worry.' Um... I think he missed a letter because this looks like he's saying 'talk...' " Jane said.

"Just finish reading the message! I need to know what happens!" Rory complained.

"Ok! Ok! Uh... 'Talk 2...' Grumpy? Oh! It's grandma! 'Talk 2 grandma.' Lots latter... What's a place that starts with two Ls?" Jane said.

"Lotta Latte! I think he wants to meet us at Lotta Latte!" Erica said quickly.

"Let's go see if it's true!" Rory exclaimed quickly.

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Weir said, "Hold on!" She yelled. The kids were running to the door but stopped and turned around.

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that Benny sent Erica a text, but not his own grandmother, or his best friend?" Mrs. Weir asked. Jane smirked as Erica's eyes widened.

"I think he likes you Erica." Jane said as she smiled deviously. Erica hissed at her and her eyes turned yellow.

"I'm not afraid of a vampire. And anyways, wouldn't it be better with Benny than him?" Jane said as she pointed to Rory who looking at photo frames. Erica cringed at the thought of Rory, well, anything. But she still ignored Jane's question.

"Let's just go to Lotta Latte." Erica said and walked out the door and Rory followed.

"De-ni-al!" Mrs. Weir said in a singsong **(5) **voice. Jane laughed and they high-fived and walked to the car.

* * *

They arrived at Lotta Latte quickly. Jane said they wanted to get there quickly because Erica wanted to see Benny, at which she hissed at her once more. When they got there, Rory's phone buzzed.

" 'Porcupine side. -Benny.' I wonder what that means." Rory read.

"He's inside. Lets go in there now! I don't want something to have had happened to my grandson!" Mrs. Weir said as everyone got out of the car. When they reached the inside, two figures passed them by and went outside. Mrs. Weir didn't think anything, but Erica insisted that they should follow the figures.

They stood outside of Lotta Latte and turned around. Their faces could now clearly be seen. **(6)**.

* * *

**1- this was from The Suite Life On Deck (which I don't own), The Spy Who Shoved Me. Since Rory is kinda... Crazy... I thought this would fit him like it fit London. **

**2- when I wrote this I accidentally wrote forewad**

**3- if you've read Harry Potter or seen the movies (I don't own it), you'll know what I'm talking about**

**4- the research was done at Cambridge University. But spelling still matters**

**5- man, singsong is such a fun word. Try saying it 10 times fast. I burst out laughing. **

**6- who do you guys think these figures are? Come on, take a guess!**

**Well that's it for this time. Please write a review or PM me!**

**OH**

**It's a person!**

**Thanks for reading :D -**

**blackandblue13**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N.) I lied. We don't have any potatoes. Now, for chapter three, I like cheese. Haha. That kinda rhymed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or its character. Otherwise, Benny and Erica would be together. **

_Recap:_

_"He's inside. Lets go in there now! I don't want something to have had happened to my grandson!" Mrs. Weir said as everyone got out of the car. When they reached the inside, two figures passed them by and went outside. Mrs. Weir didn't think anything, but Erica insisted that they should follow the figures. _

_They stood outside of Lotta Latte and turned around. Their faces could now clearly be seen. _

….

"Benny!" Erica yelled as she ran up and hugged him. Benny smiled and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. Ethan smirked at Erica.

"What?!" She mouthed to him.

"Oh, nothing." Ethan said quietly.

"Ok that's enough hugging for today." Erica said and pushed Benny away.

"Aww..." Benny said softly. Erica hissed at him. "I agree that's enough hugging."

"So what happened yesterday?" Jane asked eagerly.

"Well, we should go somewhere more private to hear the story. The street is crawling with TV reporters." Mrs. Weir said as she started for the car. The kids followed.

* * *

"Ok, NOW tell us what happened last night." Jane demanded.

"Stern was using the Lucifractor to wipe out all of the vampires in Whitechapel," Ethan started.

"Ethan tried to stop him by using his Seer powers," Benny added.

"But as you must have heard in the news, that didn't work." Ethan said.

"That must have been the purple light thing! But how did you know it was on the news?" Rory said.

"Let him finish first!" Jane yelled. Rory turned away cautiously, as if he was scared of Jane.

"While we were running, we had about 10 seconds until the Lucifractor was going to wipe out the vampires," Benny continued.

"So I told Sarah and Jesse to fly out of town and not come back until another 4 days, since the Lucifractor has a 48-hour aftershock." Ethan explained.

"Then how did me and Rory survive if there's an aftershock?" Erica asked.

"I read in a vampire book that the aftershock only affects either really old vampires or 'merciful vampires.'" Benny thought about his statement for a second and added to it, "So if you're supposed to be over a hundred or you haven't drank human blood yet, then you'll be affected by it."

"But Sarah isn't really old, right?" Jane asked hopefully.

"If she was normal, she'd be a senior. But I still don't understand why she had to leave." Erica said, "I mean, she kind of drank some of Ethan's blood..."

"Wait, what?!" Jane yelled.

"Long story... She left to make sure Jesse didn't do anything stupid... Again. And Jesse can't come back until tomorrow night **(1) **so Sarah's probably going to be back soon." Ethan said.

"But me Erica and Anastasia didn't see anyone fly out of Whitechapel before or after the purple light. Well except us." Rory said.

"Would you see two tiny people flying to the edge of town?" Mrs. Weir asked. Rory thought about it, but dismissed the thought.

"So when's Sarah going to be back?" Jane asked.

"In about 3 days so Tuesday or Wednesday. **(2)**" Ethan said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her, right? Because we all know that you like her." Jane said, "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"What?" Ethan said in a higher-than-usual-pitched voice, "I'm not worried! W-who could worry me?"

"Well it's good that you're not worried about Sarah, because Jesse just texted me saying that Sarah's dead." Benny said while looking at his phone.

"WHAT?!" Ethan screamed.

* * *

**Mwahaha... A cliffhanger... Anyone that's reading must be so mad at me right now. **

**In other news... AAAAAHHH! OMG I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! I WAS SO EXCITED I FELL OUT OF BED THIS MORNING!**

_Dominus Trinus 13 - _**First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! (You gave me no pain when I fell out of bed, no worries). Second, thank you. I have searched and I couldn't find a fanfic for after season 2. You make me feel special! :D And I will DEFINITELY read your story when you post it. I bet it'll be great!**

**1- when the 48-hour aftershock is over**

**2- I just guessed that Ethan and Sarah's date was on Thursday since they went to school the next day, then Stern cursed Ethan to see everyone "dead." So that would be Friday and he and his friends went to stop Stern on the same day so it would still be Friday and the light was reported on the Saturday after so Tues/Wed is another 3 days. **

**Thanks for reading!- **

**blackandblue13**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N.) Hooray! Chapter 4! To everyone, I really want to finish this story soon because something important is happening on Friday and I want to finish the story before Friday. I'm sorry I'm posting late at night (for Illinois, at least) I have just been really busy with stuff. Monday, I started; Tuesday, I saw Monsters University (which was awesome); Wednesday, orthodontist appointment and it was my half-bday; Thursday, it's not even an hour into today so I can't really say anything about it. Well, in with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters. Otherwise, Benny and Erica would be together. **

_Recap:_

_"Nothing bad is going to happen to her, right? Because we all know that you like her." Jane said, "You're worried about her, aren't you?"_

_"What?" Ethan said in a higher-than-usual-pitched voice, "I'm not worried! W-who could worry me?"_

_"Well it's good that you're not worried about Sarah, because Jesse just texted me saying that Sarah's dead." Benny said while looking at his phone. _

_"WHAT?!" Ethan screamed. _

….

Mrs. Weir went to go get tea. Erica looked like she was going to cry. Jane had a shocked look on her face. Meanwhile, Ethan went on a ranting craze.

"She can't be dead! How could this happen?! I knew I had kind of a bad feeling about Jesse! I'm gonna stake his stupid face off!" Ethan yelled. Suddenly, as if on cue, everyone except for Ethan burst out laughing.

"WHAT?! The death of our friend doesn't worry you? Scare you? Bring you down at ALL?!" Ethan demanded.

"Dude! It was a joke! Sarah's okay, Jesse never texted me!" Benny said through laughter.

"And all of you were in on it?" Ethan asked.

"You know it!" Rory said.

"You should have seen your face! I should've gotten a picture!" Jane said. Mrs. Weir then came back with tea and some blood-substitute juice boxes.

"Grandma, why did you need to...?" Benny started, "Oh, never mind. I forgot that Erica was a vampire because she's naturally beautiful" Benny clicked his tongue and winked at Erica, causing Erica's eyes to turn yellow and she hissed at Benny. Benny backed away a little bit.

"Did I miss something?" Mrs. Weir said with a small smile, "Oh, and no flirting when your grandma is around Benny."

"Yes, everyone's being a jerk." Ethan said sourly.

"Hey, it's not our fault you're so easily scared." Rory said with a laugh. Ethan got up and tried to push Rory over by pushing him by his head. As soon as he did this, he got a vision.

"Jesse where are we going?" Sarah demanded.

"I can smell Stern! We need to get further away!" Jesse whisper/yelled.

"He's not around here!" Sarah exclaimed. Suddenly, a dark figure passed by, "See, that's either a grave robber or the graveyard keeper?" She said as she pointed to the figure.

The figure suddenly stopped. It held something giving off a mysterious purple glow in its hand. The person held it up and fired purple-looking lightning at Sarah and Jesse.

"Ok, I believe you. Let's get out of here!" Sarah said and she and Jesse sped off in the opposite direction.

"Dude get your hand off of my face!" Rory yelled. Ethan removed his hand and backed away slowly.

"You okay, E?" Benny asked cautiously.

"Sarah and Jesse are in danger. We need to go!" Ethan yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"NOW!" Ethan demanded.

"Ethan, dear, calm down! Sarah and Jesse are perfectly safe!" Mrs. Weir said kindly.

"No!" Ethan yelled, "Stern found them and he just shot at them! It was dark outside, and Jesse said he could smell Stern, and someone passed by, and they shot purple lightning at them, and Sarah and Jesse ran away, and... Is it dark outside?" Ethan ran over to the window and opened the curtains and looked into the darkened street.

"Ethan! Calm down!" Erica said and slapped Ethan.

"I will not be calm! The girl I- Sarah almost died! You can't calm me down!" Ethan screamed. Erica's eyes turned yellow and she hissed in his face.

"Ok, I'll calm down!" Ethan said angrily, "But what are we going to do about Sarah and Jesse?"

"You said that tomorrow night is when Jesse would be able to come back into Whitechapel, right?" Jane asked. Ethan nodded.

"If Sarah and Jesse are in danger, they'd want to come back to a place they know is safe, like Whitechapel!" Jane explained.

"But the aftershock of the Lucifractor is for 48 hours afterwards. It was almost 11:00 P.M. when Stern amplified the Lucifractor over Whitechapel." Benny pointed out.

"But Sarah might come back as soon as she could to see someone." Erica smirked as she looked over to Ethan.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow night to see if Sarah and Jesse are coming back as soon as they can." Ethan said.

"Speaking of 11:00 P.M, you guys should get going. I don't want any of your parents worrying. And if they ask why you were late, you were studying for a test, and I never received a phone call saying that Ethan and Jane should come home." Mrs. Weir explained.

"Grandma! You're lying?!" Benny asked, surprised. Mrs. Weir ignored this question.

"Wait, I'm not even in the same grade as these three dorks." Erica said.

"Yeah, but we probably know about what you're learning about." Rory said. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least I'd actually be able to help Erica study without drooling over her." Ethan said.

"Yeah. 'Cause you have Sarah for that." Benny said through laughter. Ethan glared at him as the phone rang and Mrs. Weir went to get it.

"Ha ha, very funny. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Ethan said sarcastically.

"Come on dude, take a joke for once! You need to loosen up!" Rory exclaimed. Ethan scoffed and Mrs. Weir walked back into the room.

"Ethan, your parents called. They're back home so you two can go back now." Mrs. Weir said.

"Yeah! Now you can go back to kissing your picture of Sarah that you taped on your pillow!" Benny said.

"Ha! Joke's on you! I don't even have a picture of Sarah because she's a vampire and won't show up on camera! And even if I did have a picture of Sarah, I wouldn't tape it to my pillow." Ethan retorted as he an Jane started for the door.

"Sure you wouldn't..." Benny said quietly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weir!" Ethan and Jane said as they left.

* * *

"Ethan?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What would you do if Sarah didn't come back?"

Ethan thought about this question for the whole walk home, which is a very short walk. He was still thinking about it when they were safe inside their own home. He thought about it as he was getting ready for bed. As soon as his parents closed their bedroom door, Ethan walked into Jane's room.

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

**Awwww. Ethan likes Sarah! Ethan likes Sarah! Well, it's not that big of a secret. I will keep writing and try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. And of its almost one in the morning when the next chapter is finished, I'll go to the next one!**

_Dominus Trinus 13 - _**I read a couple of the FanFics for after season two, and they are pretty good, but I only found 8, including mine! Also, random question- do you live in Canada? And season 3- Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Hahahahaha. Mwahahaha. Hehe. Maniacal Laugh. Haha. Also, what is a beta reader?**

**BTW, anyone have any good movie suggestions that are on DVD that aren't horror or MBAV, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Rio, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lion King, or Finding Nemo? **

**Well, I guess I need to "just keep swimming" while saying "hakuna matata" in a candy car with rare blue bird and my bow-and-arrow and my phoenix-feather core wand so I can kill off 219 vampires. **

**Thanks for reading! -**

**blackandblue13**

**Or should I say,**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**(Yes, I'm a Harry Potter obsessed person. Don't judge me! I bet all of you have an obsession like me with Harry Potter and **

**Austin & Ally! [I'm so obsessed that their names have to be on the same line every single time])**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N.) Hieeeeeeee! Nothing more to say here now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of its characters. Otherwise, Benny and Erica would be together. **

_Recap:_

_"What would you do if Sarah didn't come back?"_

_Ethan thought about this question for the whole walk home, which is a very short walk. He was still thinking about it when they were safe inside their own home. He thought about it as he was getting ready for bed. As soon as his parents closed their bedroom door, Ethan walked into Jane's room. _

_"I have absolutely no idea."_

….

**The Next Day (Sunday)**

"Hey, mom?" Ethan asked as he strolled into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Morgan said.

"Is it okay if I stay over at Benny's house tonight?" Ethan asked while pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Absolutely not! It is a school night, and don't you have some test coming up this week?" Mrs. Morgan said.

"No tests that I no of..." Ethan said, "How late would I be able to stay out tonight?"

"If you're not home by 10, then you're not seeing any of your friends until next week." Mrs. Morgan said strictly.

"But mom! Sarah's probably going to be home tonight, but she's not going to be back until after 11!" Ethan complained as he sat down at the table.

"Rules are rules, Ethan. This is what you get for making your father and I worried sick when you didn't come back home on Friday night! And how are you so sure that Sarah's going to be back tonight?" Mrs. Morgan answered.

"Ok... How late am I able to stay up tonight then?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Since you want to stay up until 11 so badly, you can stay up until 11:15. But only if this is for Sarah. No video games after 10:30, then." Mrs. Morgan said.

"Yes! Thanks mom! Love you!" Ethan cheered as he finished his cereal with a smile, put his bowl in the sink, and ran back upstairs.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come over tonight? Sarah's coming back!" Benny complained. He and Ethan were video chatting since Ethan didn't want to push it and asked if he could go over to Benny's house.

"My mom won't let me stay out that late on a school night. And she's still a little mad for me not being home on Friday." Ethan explained.

"Dude, you gotta sneak out!" Rory's voice said, "Hahaha! The Vampire Ninja strikes again!"

"Rory, you know that I can still see you." Benny said.

"Not anymore!" Rory's voice said, and the two boys heard nothing more of him.

"I can't sneak out! I, Ethan Morgan, will NOT EVER sneak out of this house until I am an adult! And even then I still wouldn't sneak out!" Ethan pledged.

"Dude, you've already snuck out a few times..." Benny said quietly.

"Well, voluntarily sneaking out." Ethan corrected.

"And anyways, do it for Sarah!" Benny suggested.

"Don't you play that card with me! I still wouldn't want sneak out! I'm not sneaking out, and that's final!" Ethan said.

"Ethan! I need you help bringing the groceries inside!" Mrs. Morgan called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ethan yelled back.

"See you later, E" Benny said.

"Hey Benny?" Ethan asked, "When Sarah comes by, could you tell her to stop by? She knows the window, though..."

"Sarah knows your window? Since when?!" Benny asked.

"Since she came back after becoming a full vampire. Now I got to go help my mom with the groceries. Bye Benny." Ethan said.

"Later, dude." Benny said as he exited the video chat screen. Suddenly, a gust of wind passed by Benny and soon Rory was on Benny's right side.

"Dude! Stop doing that!" Benny yelled.

"You can not stop the Vampire Ninja!" Rory said in a mystical voice.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to hold you down and stake your heart!" Benny threatened.

"To threaten Vampire Ninja, one must first catch Vampire Ninja, and to catch Vampire Ninja, one must first find Vampire Ninja!" Rory said in the same mystical voice.

"What are you...?" Benny said and looked around, only to find that Rory wasn't there anymore, "Okay, don't come back then."

Benny looked at his watch. 10:27. Out of nowhere, Erica appeared behind him.

"Whoa!" Benny screamed, "Why does everyone keep _doing_ that to me?!" He complained.

"Because its fun?" Erica guessed sarcastically. Benny rolled his eyes at her comment.

"So... What are you doing?" Erica asked to break the silence.

"Well, I was just video-chatting Ethan, Rory disappeared, and you're in my room." Benny said calmly.

"What, your 'Nerd Herd' split up?" Erica teased.

"No!" Benny scoffed, "Ethan needs to go to sleep in..." Benny quickly looked at his watch, "about half an hour, and no one ever knows where Rory is." Erica quietly agreed.

"So what time is it right now?" Erica asked anxiously as she sat on Benny's bed.

"It is..." Benny looked at his watch again, "10:38. About 20 or so minutes until Sarah and Jesse are able to come back." The two stayed silent for about 5 minutes.

"Do you think Jesse would actually do it?" Erica asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Benny asked as sat down next to Erica on his bed.

"Do you think Jesse would hurt Sarah since Ethan or anyone else isn't around to protect her?" Erica repeated, more specifically.

Benny and Erica thought about it for another few minutes. When one of them thought of an answer, it was 10:57.

"Yes." Benny stated calmly, "If he had the chance to torture Ethan, or if it it was for his benefit, or some evil reason, he might try to hurt Sarah."

Benny and Erica sat quietly next to each other for what seemed like hours but was only 7 minutes.

"Would Sarah hurt Jesse?" Benny asked, breaking the silence. Erica laughed and Benny smiled.

"If he was being an idiot, like always, then yes!" Erica said through giggles.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Said a familiar male voice and Jesse walked into the room.

"Erica!" Said a familiar female voice. Sarah ran through the door and went up and hugged Erica, who gladly hugged back.

"Well, later losers!" Jesse said and left.

"Hey, what about me?" Benny joked.

"I wouldn't want to hug you,

somebody

might get jealous... **(1)**" Sarah said as she looked over to Erica.

"Sarah!" Erica yelled, which made Sarah laugh.

"Hey, Sarah, before I forget, Ethan asked if you could stop by his house before you go home. He said you already know what window leads to his room." Benny said and smirked at his last sentence. Erica went and stood next to him, just to smirk at Sarah with him.

"Yes! I know where Ethan's room window is!" Sarah said, which caused Benny and Erica to smile, "But that doesn't mean anything!"

"Uh-huh..." Benny and Erica said sarcastically.

"Says the two people who are talking at the same time and Erica's probably been in here about half an hour before I got here?" Sarah guessed.

"No it was..." Erica starts but says the rest very quietly, "40... Minutes..." **(2)**

"Ha ha." Sarah retorted, "Well, I'm off to Ethan's house. No 'canoodling' while I'm gone!" Sarah added with a laugh and left.

Erica looked over at Benny, who smiled hopefully. Erica rolled her eyes and smiled and pushed Benny over **(3) **and walked out of the room. Even when Benny was on the floor he was still smiling at her.

* * *

**Well that's the end. Of the chapter. Since it's Thursday (where some of you probably live, I'm in Illinois. Now it's Friday. And for some people it might be 10:40 P.M. *hint hint Dominus Trinus 13*), it's time for the big news, drumroll please! *crickets chirping* Oh, well, thanks! *imitates drumroll sounds like a three year old***

**MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE SEASON THREE STARTS FRIDAY JUNE 28, 2013!**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut... For those of you who watch MBAV on Disney Channel, we have to wait. If you have Teletoon or Télétoon (I'm not sure if they're the same channel or if they are and one is in French), I'm not sure if it starts there either. **

**Anyways, I read this in a few places online so I'm not 100% sure if it's true, or if the date got messed up... Or the year... Please be the day and month...**

_Dominus Trinus 13 - _**Ha. Haha. Hahahahaha. Look up. Hahaha. I laugh. Ish. Percy Jackson series was awesome! And I think The Sea Of Monsters movie is coming out sometime (idk when). And *insert Hedwig's Theme here* Harry Potter is my most favorite book series on Earth! I wrote to J.K. Rowling, and she wrote back! I screamed so much when I saw the letter was from Scotland!**

_cubillos - _**One, thank you for reviewing! And two, Awwwwwwww thank you! You're so sweet!**

**1- Bennica! Bennica! Omg Sarah is shipping them!**

**2- Bennica! Bennica! Erica just admitted to time alone with Benny! Eeeeeeeee!**

**3- this last part was from the Austin & Ally theme song. Oh they're so cute together! You can't deny it and if you tried, I will hit you so hard with a Harry Potter book that there will be a fourth part of the Deathly Hallows. **

**Thanks for reading!-**

**blackandblue13**

**‰**

**Snake on a leash! Oh, it's adorable! Man, I love snakes! :D**

**You must be sooooo weirded out right now to find that a girl loves snakes. Unless you do to! Let's be snake loving buddies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N.) Well, the video rental store I go to doesn't have MBAV movie or S1/S2 there, no biggie. *deep breath* wait that's a biggie! *grabs chair and throws it at the wall which makes it break***

**MBAV wiki is very confusing because now it says that S3 premieres at the end of June. Today is the end of June. But the day after is July 1! And 29 days later is Neville Longbottom's birthday! And 30 days later is Harry Potter's birthday!**

**Also, since I last checked, was right before I posted, this story had 459 views! Happy dance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of its characters. Otherwise, Benny and Erica would be together. I also don't own the Harry Potter series or Austin & Ally. **

_Recap:_

_"Ha ha." Sarah retorted, "Well, I'm off to Ethan's house. No 'canoodling' while I'm gone!" Sarah added with a laugh and left. _

_Erica looked over at Benny, who smiled hopefully. Erica rolled her eyes and smiled and pushed Benny over and walked out of the room. Even when Benny was on the floor he was still smiling at her. _

….

Sarah flew over to Ethan's house and was floating next to the window. She checked the time on her phone and it said 11:11 **(1)**. She wished that Ethan was still awake. She looked inside the window and saw Ethan's empty room, but with the light on. Suddenly, Ethan walked into the room to see Sarah at his window and he screamed.

"Haha. Nice scream." Sarah teased, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ethan walked over and opened the window and Sarah climbed inside. They looked at each other and quickly hugged.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sarah said into Ethan's shoulder.

"Me?" Ethan exclaimed, "You could have been killed, you saw Stern, and you were with Jesse for 2 days straight, and you're worried about me?!"

"How did you know about Stern?" Sarah asked moving her head out of the hug **(2)**.

"Rory and everyone else were making fun of me so I pushed him over by his face and I had a vision of you and Jesse seeing Stern in the forest." Ethan exclaimed.

"Ethan! Time for...!" Mrs. Morgan said as she walked into Ethan's room to see Ethan and Sarah still hugging, who quickly pulled away from each other.

"Uh... Never mind then." Mrs. Morgan said with a smile and walked out of the room. Ethan smiled awkwardly at Sarah who laughed.

"I gotta go anyways, before my parents freak about me not being home." Sarah said calmly.

"Do they know about...?" Ethan asked but stopped himself.

"No, they think I'm at Erica's for a few days while they're on a business trip. They just got back today." Sarah explained.

"Ok. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ethan said.

"Yeah..." Sarah said ad walked over to the window but stopped and turned around, "I know this seems kind of soon, but, do you have any ideas of how we would destroy the Lucifractor?"

"Steal it from Stern, replace it with a honeydew that was spray-painted purple with glitter, hope he falls for it, and have Jesse do the same thing he did to his ancestor?" Ethan guessed.

"Let's make that Plan B!" Sarah said sarcastically, which made the both of them laugh, "See you at school."

"See you at school." Ethan repeated quietly as Sarah climbed out the window and flew away.

* * *

**Well this was kind of a short chapter. Also on MBAV wiki it says that Ethan and Sarah continued dating in S3 from The Date To End All Dates. **

_Dominus Trinus 13 - _**It wasn't on so I throw a chair at Disney Channel! And thank you!**

_cubillos - _**As much as I love Bennica, I am going to put less in the story. And in this chapter there was absolutely none, except for the recap. And thank you! This story currently has 6 reviews and I'm so happy about it!**

_BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat - _**Thank you for following!**

**1- 11:11! Make a wish!**

**2- from Austin & Ally-**

**Boy Songs & Badges when **

**Austin and Ally are hugging in the practice room after the camping trip while Ally is making bear jokes. That's what I imagined when i wrote that. Bear hug? :D**

**That's all this time! I may not be a dragon fruit, but I did have a fangirl heart attack yesterday! (Not Auslly, GeCe, Kick, Jendall, Cabbie, Bennica, Spoby, Snily, or Nelluna, but my real life ship, and I now know their #s, color, animal, quote, and song.). **

**Potatoes. **

**Thanks for reading! Especially my weird fangirl thing! -**

**blackandblue13**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N.) Hieeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my cousin was here and he always wants to play on my phone and of he can't, he'll watch me do whatever I'm doing. Also I'm kinda having writer's block so this chapter might be shorter than I'd want it to be. And I am a procrastinator. Time to stop procrastinating so on with the story before I think about other stuff. Hey look a balloon!...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters. Otherwise, Benny and Erica would be together. **

_Recap: _

_"Steal it from Stern, replace it with a honeydew that was spray-painted purple with glitter, hope he falls for it, and have Jesse do the same thing he did to his ancestor?" Ethan guessed. _

_"Let's make that Plan B!" Sarah said sarcastically, which made the both of them laugh, "See you at school."_

_"See you at school." Ethan repeated quietly as Sarah climbed out the window and flew away. _

….

**The Next Day, At School**

"Hey Benny, hi Erica," Ethan said with a smile as he opened his locker, "Guess what?"

"What?" Benny and Erica said at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly and then dismissed the thought. **(1)**

"Sarah and I are dating!" Ethan said happily.

"10 bucks he's lying." Benny said to Erica.

"10 bucks he's not!" Erica said back.

"Why does no one believe me if I say something like that?" Ethan asked.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Sarah said as she walked over.

"Are you and Ethan dating?" Benny asked immediately.

"Yeah..." Sarah said suspiciously. Benny took out $10 **(2) **and handed it to Erica.

"Ok, I'm just gonna ignore that. Have you guys heard anything about or from Stern?" Sarah said. As if on cue, someone appeared behind her.

"Sarah!" Vice Principal Stern said, "I can see that you're feeling better."

"Yeah, and I think I might still be feeling a bit under the weather." Sarah lied and fake-coughed.

"Well I hope whatever you have doesn't spread to any of our other students." Stern said, "Not many people would want to be a threat to our community." He added intimidatingly. Then he walked away.

"Wow. What was that all about?" Benny said.

"Maybe it's the fact that he

knows that we're vampires

or he's just looking out for the sake of the community!" Sarah whisper-yelled.

"Hang on, if Stern's here, then where's the lucifractor?" Erica asked.

"Maybe he has it in his office. Like last time before he used it!" Ethan said.

"But how do we get it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Jesse kinda helped us get to it last time. Would he be able to help us again?" Benny guessed.

"We could try, but that doesn't mean he'll agree to help us." Ethan said.

"He agreed to you last time, so he's probably gonna agree again this time." Erica said.

"How do you know? You weren't even with us the first time Ethan convinced us!" Sarah said.

"I have my ways..." Erica said with a sly smile **(3) **and she snapped her fingers and said "Rory!" All of a sudden, Rory appeared by her side.

"Carry my books to class." She demanded. Erica handed him her books and walked off to class, with Rory tagging along happily.

"I guess she _does _have her ways." Benny pointed out. Ethan closed his locker.

"Okay, at lunch we need to figure out how to get the lucifractor from Stern." Ethan said.

"Done. Oh, and by the way, we have about a minute until the bell rings" Sarah said. The three rushed off in separate directions to their classes.

* * *

When Ethan arrived in the cafeteria, he looked around. The room was pretty empty; the was only about 5 people in there, including himself. He sat down at his usual table and waited for his friends. As if they had read his mind, Benny and Rory sat down on either side of Ethan. Only Ethan didn't wish for their usual bickering nonsense.

"Erica likes me better! She told me to carry her lunch bag here!" Rory argued.

"No way! She's only taking advantage of you doing whatever she wants so she doesn't have to do it herself!" Benny shot back.

"Puh-lease. She'd much rather be with a vampire than a wizard!" Rory said maybe a little too loudly. A couple people were starting to look their way.

"Would you guys keep it down? People are staring and I don't think you'd want anything to get out..." Ethan said. Benny and Rory didn't seem to notice.

"I am a spell master! Harry Potter was a wizard! And I can do much cooler things than you can!" Benny argued.

"I can eat you!"

"I can make you disappear!"

"I can fly!"

"And I'm not friends with either of you!" Erica said in a sarcastically-happy way, "The only reason that I ever hang out with either of you is because Sarah's usually with Ethan." Benny and Rory's expressions would've turned a little sad, but they both knew that Erica hated them. Erica then sat down across from Benny, followed by Sarah who sat down across from Ethan.

"What'd I miss?" Sarah asked obliviously.

"Too much." Ethan answered. Sarah gave him a confused look, to which he replied, "Benny and Rory nonsense about Erica."

"It's not nonsense!" Rory exclaimed.

"It is if its never going to happen!" Erica said, "Ok, what is up with Stern? Wherever we are, so is he!"

All of a sudden, Stern walked up to their lunch table.

"Hello kids. Fine afternoon, isn't it?" Vice Principal Stern said oddly. Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Rory gave Erica a scared look, to which she returned an evil smile.

"Um, Mr. Stern? Don't teachers usually eat in the Teacher's Lounge?" Ethan asked cautiously.

"Yes, but I have lunch duty this period," (Rory sniggered quietly) "I eat in the Teacher's Lounge next period." He explained calmly. The group stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

"So..." Rory said awkwardly. Mr. Stern glanced at him suspiciously, which made Rory quickly go back to eating his sandwich. Everyone stayed quiet for another couple of minutes. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Mr. Stern broke the silence.

"Well, lunch is about to end so all of you should pack up your things to get to your next classes. See you around." Mr. Stern said with an eerie smile and left.

"Okay, anyone else feel like something weird is about to happen?" Erica asked once he left. After about a minute, and no reply, she said, "Really? I can't be the only one sensing something bad!"

"I have to agree." Ethan started, "I think Stern purposely got this period for lunch duty," (Rory sniggered again), "Because he knows that Sarah wasn't really sick, and he could've looked on the security cameras and heard what we were saying that we were going to talk about today." He finished.

"Right you are!" Someone said behind them. The group turned around only to find that Vice Principal Stern had been listening to their whole conversation, even after he "left."

Ethan's eyes widened and he tried to think of a good excuse. All of a sudden, the bell rang, signalling that there was only four minutes until their next class. The group tried to walk away, but were quickly stopped by Stern.

"You five are coming with me." He said threateningly.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN! CLIFF, HANG, AAAARRRRR!**

**Rawr- dinosaur. Grr- tiger. Woof- doggy. I can't think of anything. Me- writer's blockage. Ok other stuff besides animal noises that come up as random words in spell check. **

**1- I don't really know what they were thinking and just pffff. I'm blockaged of writering typing random stufffff so don't judge. **

**2- I know that the currency in Canada in Looneys and Tooneys but I don't know how the money is calculated so I just went with American currency. **

**3- DANG IT I FORGOT! I'll tell you later if I think of it. Maybe it had to do with Demonica from **

**Austin & Ally and her finger-snapping and then Erica just did that. **

**gadster01 **- Thank you for following!

**MusicIsMyLife22095** - (awesome name, music is a big part of my life too). Thanks! I will read New Girl, it's just that until I post 2 chapters really close together, I banned myself from reading anyone's fan fictions, but I failed to follow through with that. But I'm definitely going to read your story!

**MBAV100 (guest)** - Me too, stranger.

**A Fellow Ranger **- Thank you for following!

**MBAV100 (guest) **- I just did! Yay!

**centaurdy jackson007** - Thanks for following! And adding to your favorites list! :D

**Also, the whole Benny-Rory-Erica thing was kind of a space filler and a what-do-I-put-here-I'm-lost and tomatoes-aren't-potatoes-but-they-can-have-dreams- to-be-potatoes. :D**

**Btw I hope I'll be over the writer's block soon, cuz me and my parents are driving to Virginia and Maryland on August 2nd or 3rd (from Illinois, that's about 12-13 hours, not including rest stops) with nothing to do! An since I update from my phone, I'll probably be able to update more (I'm hoping for at least three chapters updated. Reasonable goal?)**

**Well that's all. Time to start writing the next chapter. **

**I think I'm gonna set a day to post on when I post, and it's gonna be Saturday. With the exception of this and other chapters and the ones on the 2nd or 3rd. But I'll update a couple of times while driving blah blah blah I'm getting lost porcupine eating a carrot is adorable and you should look up iisuperwomanii on YouTube cuz she's awesome potato salad. **

**Go spread your awesomeness to other people or compliment or something because its never a waste to be nice! :D**

**Thanks for reading! **

**blackandblue13 **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back and better than ever! Well I'm just average (like people on ). Skip this! Read the dang story! You're not listening! Go to your room! Now read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of its characters. Otherwise, Benny and Erica would be together. **

_Recap:_

_Ethan's eyes widened and he tried to think of a good excuse. All of a sudden, the bell rang, signalling that there was only four minutes until their next class. The group tried to walk away, but were quickly stopped by Stern. _

_"You five are coming with me." He said threateningly. _

….

The group followed, half scared, half ready to get the Lucifractor from him the second they enter his office.

"I know what you kids are thinking" Mr. Stern said suddenly, "And I'm not letting the Lucifractor fall into your hands again." The group stayed silent on the walk to his office, which seemed longer than it needed to be. As they stepped into Stern's office and he closed the door quietly behind them.

"Sit." He demanded. The kids obeyed.

"Sarah, I know you weren't sick this weekend. Ethan, I already know that Sarah was not on vacation with her family." Stern started to say. It was as if he had read both of their minds. He continued, "Benny, at this rate, you're not going to be able to recall that memory spell. Erica, if you even try to drain my blood, you realise that you'll have no chance against someone as powerful as me. Rory, that plant on the filing cabinet is fake, you don't need to try to water it."

Rory put down his water bottle and walked back to the chair he was sitting in before. The rest of the group was astonished at what Stern had just done. Benny had tried mind-reading before, but the most he had gotten out of someone was a stranger thinking that someone was giving them a weird look, which made Benny stop for a while.

"Um, Vice Principal Stern? Why did you want to talk to all of us?" Ethan asked cautiously.

"Well, I had a job that I didn't finish, and I need to finish it. You kids have something that stops me from finishing." Mr. Stern explained.

"What do we have?" Sarah asked.

"First of all, you three, four including Jesse, weren't wiped out by the Lucifractor," He said as he gestured towards Sarah, Rory, and Erica, "And second, I don't have the Lucifractor, so one of you obviously has it."

The five teens were shocked. As they knew of, none of them had the Lucifractor. If Sarah, Rory, or Erica touched it for just a second, they would be weakened. The most suspected person, would have been Benny, as he was usually experimenting with things like that. And Ethan would keep getting a vision from it, every now and then.

Why would Stern think that any of them had it? And how would he know that?

"If any of you can find the Lucifractor in three days, I won't wipe out these three," Stern said as he gestured to Sarah, Rory, and Erica again, "But, if you can't find it, I'll go looking for it myself and you can say goodbye to them."

"What do we do if we find it?" Benny asked.

"You give it back to me! It's rightful owner!" Stern explained.

"But it wasn't yours! One of your ancestors created it, but he died. Since only one was created, it should have been destroyed with him." Ethan shot back.

"Yes, but it was passed on to me!" Stern practically yelled.

"What are you going to do with it if we give it to you?" Sarah asked.

"I'll get rid of any other vampires that come into this town!" He said, trying to calm down.

"So you're just going to kill off more people?" Erica asked angrily.

"They aren't actual people! They're undead and they aren't our kind! We need to get rid of them before they take over most of the town's population!" Stern exclaimed.

"Look who you're talking to!" Erica snapped.

"Being a vampire doesn't make us any different than a normal person. The only things we can do that other people can't is fly, use super senses, live forever, and have the occasional craving of blood." Sarah explained casually.

"We blend right in at school! The cheerleaders never noticed me before I changed, and they don't notice me now!" Rory exclaimed.

"About 100 years ago, they almost wiped out Whitechapel's population, and I'm not going to let history repeat itself." Stern replied, still trying to calm down.

"It won't! We're not going to try to take over the entire town! We know where to get a blood substitute if we need it and nothing bad is going to happen!" Sarah explained.

Stern stood up and reached over his desk. He held up three fingers and said, "Three days. If you get the Lucifractor back in three days, I won't use it on anyone ever again. I'll return it whoever's left. But you have three days only. You are dismissed."

He wrote out passes for each of them and handed it to them, one by one. When he reached Ethan's, their hands touched, and Ethan's eyes turned white and he entered a vision.

_"I had the Lucifractor last." A warbled voice said, "Before I destroyed it." _

_Then, a shadowy figure held up a dark object, and smashed the glowing, purple orb. It left off purple smoke, and a blinding purple flash, causing the person to fall to the ground. _

As Ethan snapped back to reality, he realized that he was still in front of Stern's desk.

"Is everything alright?" Stern asked. Ethan nodded and quickly murmured a "Thank you" before speed-walking out of his office and reaching his Science classroom.

"Dude, what happened to you? When did you start arriving later than me?" Benny whispered to Ethan as he slid into his seat.

"I'll tell you after school, but we need to go looking for the Lucifractor soon." Ethan whispered back. Benny looked at him weirdly, but dismissed his thought and went back to "paying attention."

* * *

**After School, Ethan's House**

Benny called Erica, Sarah, and Rory to meet him at Ethan's house after school, reading into what Ethan was talking about in class. When Benny arrived at Ethan's house, he was the last one. Everyone else was in the kitchen, most likely waiting for his arrival.

"Hey guys. So Ethan, what were you going to tell me during Science?" Benny said as he dropped his backpack by the door and strolled into the kitchen.

Ethan quickly explained his vision as best as he could to his friends. They all tried to interpret who the mysterious figure was.

"Who do you think it was? The person?" Sarah asked.

"It could be anyone. It could be a vampire, since they fell from the smoke and flash," Ethan said.

"Or it could be an ordinary person, because the light was bright and that could have knocked them out." Rory suggested.

"Rory just used logic?" Erica fake gasped, "Well, call me a nerd and send Rory into space 'cause I don't wanna see him." Rory looked happy that she acknowledged him, and then a little confused.

"Thanks?" Rory said quizzically.

"It must have been someone we know, otherwise I wouldn't have seen the vision. Right?" Ethan said.

"Maybe... But then why was the figure blurred?" Benny asked.

"Maybe because your little sister heard everything and needs something that will keep her quiet from mom and dad?" A female voice suggested. Jane appeared through the doorway and held out her hand in a non-subtle way.

Ethan took $5 **(1) **out of his pocket and handed it to Jane. Jane pocketed the money and held her hand out again. Ethan took out $10 and handed her, to which she walked out of the room happily.

"I think maybe I couldn't tell who the person was because I either need to have another vision, or figure it out on my own." Ethan said.

"Another vision for what?" Mrs. Morgan asked as she walked into the kitchen, "What do you need to figure out on your own?"

The group sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds. They weren't expecting Mrs. Morgan to come home early from work. They also never had anyone who wasn't supposed to know about their supernatural abilities walk in on them while they were talking about them. Except for Jane.

"For his art project!" Rory blurted out, "We're doing any kind of project we wanted to tomorrow and Ethan couldn't think of anything so we're helping him." The rest of the group fake-smiled in agreement.

"Oh, okay then." Mrs. Morgan said obliviously, "Don't get too wild down here. I'll be working upstairs if you need anything." She left the room and walked upstairs.

"That was close, thanks Rory." Ethan said.

"So what's going on with the mystery guy?" Rory asked, getting them back on track, "I wanna know how this story ends!"

"We don't know how it ends, Rory. That's what we're trying to figure out." Sarah explained.

"Well, tell me if you figure out anything about this guy tomorrow. I gotta get home. See you at school, guys!" Rory said and walked out the door.

"Me too. Grandma's going to get mad at me again if I come home late again." Benny said and started for the door, but Ethan stopped him.

"Dude, it's only 6:00. I understand how Rory needs to get home now, but you? What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Grandma says that since no one knows where the Lucifractor is, and Stern is back, she doesn't want me out too late in case Stern finds our house and kills me **(2) **or something." Benny said calmly, "See ya!" And Benny was gone.

"Well, bye!" Erica said and walked out the door after Benny.

"I should go too." Sarah said. She hugged Ethan and said a quick goodbye as she walked in the opposite direction of Erica and Benny. Ethan smiled after the hug, and went back into the kitchen.

He started to make a mental list of who the figure could be.

It could be Sarah, Benny, Erica, or Rory, in case they weren't telling him something, which he highly doubted.

It could be Mrs. Weir, Benny's grandma, because she always knew what was going on with their supernatural problems. Especially Benny's problems.

It could be Jane, because she knew about their supernatural abilities, and she wasn't telling them because she wanted more money.

It could be Stern, and he didn't want to tell them, and also because he wanted to destroy Sarah, Erica, and Rory.

It could be Jesse, because he was out there somewhere.

It could be his parents, and they actually knew about his supernatural abilities and his friends' abilities.

It could be Anastasia, because... Well, Ethan didn't have a good reason for her. She wouldn't be able to touch it anyways, and no one had seen her since she left on Friday night.

It could be... Some random stranger that he didn't know...

Ethan decided to go to sleep early, since he finished his homework at school. He would brainstorm again in the morning.

* * *

**While I wrote this I rocked out to the **Austin & Ally** soundtrack. **Austin & Ally** is awesome.**

**1- Like I said before, I don't know about the Canadian paper money system so I'm going with American again. **

**2- Wow, Benny. You seem so calm about dying. Hahaha**

princesstasmine - **Thank you for following and favoriting! Sorry, I got the email last Sunday, but it got lost in my other emails so I didn't see it. But I still had to thank you!**

Blue bear 21 (guest) - **Thank you. On the MBAV wiki, it said that Ethan and Sarah were dating, and I'm hoping that it didn't lie about this, like it lied about season 3.**

mysterygirl234 -** Thank you for following and favoriting! Also, holy f.s. you just made my day, and week. I'm glad you chose to read my story. Thank you! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Stay awesome! -**

**blackandblue13 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday! We were on vacation and there was a wedding and my mom said I couldn't play on my phone then or else she would take it away for our drive back to Illinois which is 12-13 hours long. **

**So hello there, happy camper. Unless you are unhappy. Stop being unhappy and smile. :) There ya go! You should read this now before I get distracted. Ooh, a butterfly! :D **

_Recap:_

_It could be... Some random stranger that he didn't know..._

_Ethan decided to go to sleep early, since he finished his homework at school. He would brainstorm again in the morning. _

….

While Benny was walking home, Erica was following

"Would you please stop following me?" Benny finally said as he was in front of his house, "It's getting kind of creepy..."

"I need some blood substitute." Erica said, "Unless you can give me some right now." She suggested.

"We have some inside. No need to make me bleed..." Benny said quickly. Erica smirked.

As Benny opened the door to his house and let Erica inside, he saw that his grandma was having tea with someone. Benny and Erica couldn't believe their eyes.

"V-Vice Principal Stern?" Benny asked cautiously, "What are you doing here?" He added warily.

"Well, I needed to schedule a conference with your grandmother, so we just decided to have it in her wonderful home." Mr. Stern explained calmly.

"He's such a kind man. Would you two like some tea?" Mrs. Weir said oddly.

"No, thanks, Grandma. Erica just needed some... Help with part of her homework." Benny lied, "Why don't we go up to my room Erica?" He said stiffly.

"Yeah, don't want to not have done my homework!" Erica said sarcastically. Mrs. Weir didn't seem to tell, but Mr. Stern didn't say anything about it.

Benny and Erica quickly walked up to Benny's room.

* * *

**Benny's room**

Benny was freaking out, but quietly. Stern was in his living room. His grandma was acting weird. Something was wrong.

"Benny stop pacing! Your footprints are going to permanently be etched on your floor!" Erica exclaimed.

"I'm freaking out! This can't really be happening, right? Right?!" Benny practically yelled, "I'm dreaming! A puppy is going to run through the door, and I will wake up from this nightmare! Well, you and the puppy are here so that makes it less of a nightmare."

Erica rolled her eyes, when the door squeaked open. A puppy with brown fur bounced into Benny's room and jumped onto his bed.

All of a sudden Benny woke up.

"Benny? Are you okay?" Erica asked.

"What happened?" Benny mumbled sleepily.

"You saw your grandma and Mr. Stern talking and you passed out." Erica explained.

"How'd I get in my room?" Benny asked.

"Um... Stern carried you..." Erica mumbled, trying not to say it clearly enough for Benny to understand. Unfortunately for her, he understood completely.

"What?!" Benny exclaimed and sat up quickly, "I need to change, burn those clothes, get rid of the bed sheets, and boil the door knob. I'll be right back." He grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Erica rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. When Benny came back, he was wearing different clothes and holding a towel, which obviously had his clothes in it.

"Was my grandma acting weird while Stern was bringing me up to my room?" Benny asked out of no where.

"I don't know, she kept asking me if I wanted any tea, which looked really gross. It was clear and sparkly." Erica said. Benny's eyes widened, "What?" She asked.

"When I fainted, I had a dream that Grandma kept asking us if we wanted any tea! It must be some hypnotizing potion so she can't help us with anything!" Benny explained.

"We'll, you're right." A male voice said. Benny's door opened slowly, and in the doorway stood Mr. Stern.

"What did you do to my grandma?!" Benny exclaimed, trying to sound braver than he really was.

"I just put her mind to sleep for a while. So you can't do anything stupid." Mr. Stern explained.

"When's she going to be back to normal?" Benny asked, still angry.

"When I get the Lucifractor back." Stern said.

"What did she drink?" Benny demanded.

"Something that... Harry Potter would understand. And something of my own making." Stern said with a smirk. Both Benny and Erica understood what he used. It was Veritesserum (a clear potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth).

"What did she tell you about?" Benny asked.

"Just your range of spells... And some other things..." Stern explained calmly, "I should be going now." He started to walk to the door, but was stopped. Erica had used her super-speed and

"I believe that you're not going anywhere until you fix Mrs. Weir?" Erica guessed sarcastically.

"I believe you're wrong." Stern said. He pushed a finger up to Erica's forehead and she fell to the ground. Benny rushed to her side, and Stern disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know it's short. Don't worry I just needed a cliffhanger. Dun dun dunnnn. The next chapter will be longer so no worries. Is it just me or do I always seem to be listening to the **

Austin & Ally** soundtrack while I'm writing these chapters?**

**Just so you know, the two stars are Benny's dream. The first star is where he fainted. **

Rockin'Rusher** - Blue money? That's so cool! I wish America had money that awesome. And thank you! That means a lot! Don't worry! Updated every Saturday unless I get distracted by marriage and dogs and its updated on Sunday. **

funkybananas47** - It was because he was so calm when he said that he would possibly die while most people might freak out. So yes. Yayeeee! I'm awkward too! Lets be awkward together. Kangaroo :D**

cubillos** - Thank you! Your wish has been my command.**

TheAmazingNorwegian** - Thank you for following!**

**See you in 6 days! - **

**blackandblue13**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I know it's late, but I have an explanation:

**When I'm writing these chapters, I write them in Notes on my phone (yes, iPhone). So today I went in and I scrolled down on the note labelled (where I keep track of posting and new stories). I think I hit the delete button by accident, but that note, and all of the notes written after June 30 were deleted. And somehow all of the chapters of this story and other stories in writing. So if I get something wrong in the next chapters, it's because I don't feel like going into the doc manager. Okay, too long. Read!**

_Recap:_

_"I believe that you're not going anywhere until you fix Mrs. Weir?" Erica guessed sarcastically._

_"I believe you're wrong." Stern said. He pushed a finger up to Erica's forehead and she fell to the ground. Benny rushed to her side, and Stern disappeared in a flash._

….

"Erica!" Benny exclaimed. Erica sat up a little and started to speak again.

"What did he-" Erica started before she screamed.

"What? What happened?" Benny asked warily.

"I gotta go... I'll get some blood substitute tomorrow." Erica said and started to leave.

"But what happened?!" Benny practically yelled.

"Just bring it to school!" She yelled and she slammed the door.

Benny sat down on his bed as he heard Erica yell "No! I don't want any tea!" and slam the front door.

Benny couldn't help but wonder what made Erica leave so quickly.

* * *

**Ethan's House**

Ethan was still in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. When he answered it, he was very surprised at who it was.

"Erica? What are you doing here?" Ethan asked. Erica closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Is Sarah still here?" She asked.

"No, she went home. Why are you closing your eyes?" Ethan said.

"When you saw everyone dead, how did you get over that?" Erica suddenly asked.

"I had to face my fear. I looked directly at Benny and Sarah, held their hands and they look normal again." Ethan explained.

"Right, gotta go." Erica said quickly an left.

"But what does that have to do with... And she left." Ethan said to himself.

As he closed the door, Ethan started to wonder why Erica was closing her eyes the whole time they were talking.

* * *

**The Next Day, At School**

"Hey, E! Can I talk to you about something? Bro to bro?" Benny said as he walked over to Ethan's locker.

**(1)**

"Yeah, sure." Ethan said as he took a book out of his locker.

Benny began to explain what had happened after he left Ethan's house yesterday. He told him about Erica, Stern, his grandma, and the tea. After he finished, Ethan's response was different than what he imagined.

"That's weird, because Erica came over to my house yesterday and closed her eyes as soon as she saw me. She asked me what I did when I started seeing everyone dead." Ethan said back. All of a sudden, Rory ran up to them at human speed.

"Hey guys! Did you hear the news? Erica's blind!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'm not blind, Rory. I just got sick of looking at your ugly face." Erica said as she walked over with Sarah, her eyes mostly closed.

"Do you guys remember when Ethan started seeing everyone dead? That same thing happened to Erica, except she's not saying what happened to her." Sarah explained.

"If you want us to help you get over whatever this is, you need to tell us what's going on." Ethan pointed out. Erica, still closing her eyes, hissed at Ethan.

"I brought your... Juice boxes..." Benny said cautiously as people were passing by. He held it out in front of Erica, who took a few tries to grab it without opening her eyes.

"Guys, I hear Stern coming. Lets get to class!" Sarah suddenly said.** (2) **

No one seemed to hear her, even though she was right there.

"Hey! I'm small, not invisible! **(3) **Stern is coming!" Sarah exclaimed. She shook Ethan's shoulder, which made his eyes go white, flashing him into a vision.

* * *

**Haha I cliff-hung you. Thats sounds weird. Okay, stuff. **

**1- Everyone just always seems to be at lockers. I need to put them in class more. Or give them actual homework. **

**2- The Power of Alliteration shall follow you wherever! **

**3- This is a quote-ish to **

**Austin & Ally. In Secrets and Songbooks, Trish says "And Trish! I'm short, not invisible!" But I didn't want to say short because I thinks that's offensive to "fun-sized" people. **

TheAmazingNorwegian - **Aww thanks bro/girl/dude/popsicle!**

funkybananas47 - **Yay! Awkward Taco Party! That sounds like crazy, which means AWESOME PERSON!**

cubillos - **Aww thanks!**

Twilightlover7856 - **HP all the way! Awwwwwwwwww! :-D Thanks for adding to favorite stories and authors! You're following me and my story? Creepy... Just kidding! Definitely! **

Heart3 (guest) - **Awww! Thank you! **

cheesywriter -** Thanks for adding me to favorite authors and stories! You're following me and my story, too? I have two FanFiction stalkers! Kidding again! Awww thank you!**

hellicopter jk (guest) - **I update every Saturday (Central Standard Time, I'm in Illinois), unless I fail or writer's blocked, then it comes on Sunday. Or it depends on your time zone. I do it on the weekend because I'm in 7th grade and mostly advanced classes, which means I'll get more homework in my classes. If I update Sat./Sun., then I'll have a day to write the chapter if I don't get time during the week. **

Guest - **Awwwww thanks!**

**Hey! Comment what you think happened to Erica and why she keeps closing her eyes around the boys! Please help me with that, I'm a little stuck with it. **

**I guess that's all for this time. **

**If you watch Gravity Falls, figure this out:**

**WKDQNV IRU UHDGLQJ ! -**

**blackandblue13 **


	11. Author's note

**Okay, I know it's been a long time since I updated. But things have been happening. No, no one died.**

**You remember how in one of the earlier chapters, I explained how my notes kept deleting? If you don't, on my phone I have Notes and I write all the chapters to this story, upcoming stories, other fanfiction stuff. I don't know how but the notes (that have been added or updated since February 14) randomly deleted. I seriously have no idea, I blame Apple. So all my chapters for this story are off of my phone except for 11, which I put on there recently.**

**In other stuff, I started school, so I've been a little busy with homework and after-school clubs.**

**In other other stuff, it's raining really hard right now. Good thing I have a flashlight in my purse. (Note to any girls reading, the power can go out at school, keep flashlights in your purse! Or pencil case, wallet, sock, etc.)**

**In other other other stuff, I follow Teletoon and Everything MBAV on Twitter. So there's been some news and rumors. I'm not sure if they're true or not though. Teletoon tweeted that MBAV isn't having a third season (NO!) and I looked on the internet for some things about MBAV and it says that there's gong to be a third season staring October 5. **

**I read a story about it and one of the people apart of the show said that it could have been because of financing. They're probably looking for another broadcaster to air the series. Disney Channel had already acquired it (airs the episodes) but the person writing the story said that it might become like one of the shows Disney has now (Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie). **

**So MBAV is not officially cancelled, they just need someone else to air it.**

**So it might come back! Soon...**

**Until my phones stops deleting my notes! probably before that**

**- blackandblue13**

**(In my opinion I kinda really don't like the person who wrote that article because they said that Austin & Ally and Shake It Up! are the worst shows on Disney Channel right now. I understand about Shake It Up! because me and my mom don't like Davis Cleveland [Flynn] that much, but they don't like Austin & Ally? This person/people is saying that Dog With A Blog, a show that could never happen because dogs don't talk! [sorry if i crushed your talking dog dreams] is better than a show about 2 musical people that become friends due to drums and corn dogs and making you do a Double Take? [if you don't like A&A but like DWAB better that's fine with me but they said it was the worst and I'm just sharing my opinion.0**


End file.
